Jack and Kate Equal Total Fate
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Proof that Jate fate- What if thing ahd turned out differently, what if Kate had told him that she loves him, would the Jate change everything? Or would it cause the fate to be Jate?-i suck at summies!-R&R- obviously...JATE!Major Fluff alert


A short Jate-Fate-fluff one-shot,

A short Jate-Fate-fluff one-shot,

Thing to remember: John did NOT blow up the sub because Jack was did not leave, therefore he thought there was no reason to blow it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Jack and Kate Equal Total Fate**_

She thinks he's gone….she swears she heard him close the door giving her no more words to remember. This is…would be the last time Kate saw him. But then he surprised her. His breathe in her ear. "But I will come back here for you." Then before she could turn to catch his lips like she wanted to do so many times, he kept walking pausing that the door.

She heard as he slowly turned the knob, obviously wanting to buy her some time. The thoughts that go through her head in those two seconds were unbearable. Kate thought that Jack did not love her…but he did. Most of the moments they had been just interrupted, the others she just didn't act on it.

"_I'm sorry I kissed you"..."I'm not"_

The net…

The kiss…

"_Thank you for helping him, I know it wasn't the best thing you wanted to do." …"I didn't do it for him."_

"_Kate you just tell me where it is I'm fine on my own."… "I'm coming with you."_

And now this.

"Jack wait!" She says turning. Jack looks over his shoulder. She sees his muscles relax slightly.

She stands up and walks over to him. He turns the rest of the way. She gets closer to him her mouth just hovering over his. Their eyes locked. "I don't know if they told you…but…sawyer and me….Jack looks away and steps back half an inch filling gap between him and the door. "So you know…well Jack…I…he…they were going to kill him. It was my fault…he was only standing up for me….and for some reason Pickett blamed him for his wife's death, I also thought, that you had decided not to do the surgery so I thought we were both dead anyway…"

"Kate where are you going with this?" He still won't looks at her.

"I needed it off my chest. Also I need to tell you that I… I need you to look at me, please." He looks back at her his eyes filled with pain, hers with regret. She once again steps closer to him placing her forehead on his. He blinks furiously at her. She bites her lip and closes her eyes to stop the tear that threatened to fall, not that it worked, as soon as she opened her eyes if fell along with a few others.

Jack noticed this and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing himself as close as possible to her. "I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." He whispers then before she could answer he kisses her gently. She presses herself further into him and lets the tears fall again. She feels his fall too. She knew why…this was his goo-bye…this was how he was leaving her…in captivity with only one thing to think of, their second kiss.

It was only when his tongue entered her mouth that she had an epiphany…he wasn't saying good-bye he was telling her that this was what he was waiting for…nothing she could ever say would make him stay, because he was leaving to save her…but she could show him that she needed him there…that he couldn't leave her alone, not like this, and he was telling her that he won't leave her.

The door opens and jack falls back breaking the contact between them. He looks up at the embarrassed Juliet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…I just…um we have to…yeah…um I'll leave you two alone…but Jack…two minutes so don't go getting any new ideas." Jack nods his face still red.

Juliet closes the door and Jack turns back to Kate. "What will they say?" She asks him.

"Who?"

"The world…when you get back and tell them that there are other survivors…what will they say." She wasn't about to ask him if he was still going. It would sound to selfish…but then everything she did…is doing, has been selfish…she wants him to stay, give up his freedom, just so she can be around him…just so she can hold him, just so she can be the better person she is around him.

Kate looks up at him and he takes her hands in his own. "I'm not going."

"Really?"

"They were going to make me lie about you, about everyone. I couldn't… I can't live without you Kate, not properly. I can just see myself as a drunk, an addict, a total failure without you in my life."

"Jack…you should go."

"No, Kate…I will not leave." She smiles and kisses him again.

"Then I guess your staying with me."

XXXXXXXXXX- One month later

They were back on the beach. Jack had told Ben that he wasn't leaving and Ben let him, Sayid and Kate go. Jack said his final good-byes to Juliet.

Now a month later six people from the plane crash, one from a ship wreck, and one from a freighter, could be found in a zodiac raft a few miles away from where I island used to be. Kate lay across Jack lap, and Jack held Aaron.

The thing that none of them knew was that either way…if Jack had decided to leave, everything would have worked out the same way…with one difference. He wouldn't be holding the girl he loved in his arms every night until the day he returns…this is proof that Jack and Kate equal total Fate.

**The End**


End file.
